


Paradise By The Dashboard Light

by cazmalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise By The Dashboard Light

They had been on the road for days. Travelling from their latest hunting spot to the next county that needed their special area of expertise. One of them was usually sleeping while the other one drove and after a few hours they would stop and change places. Halfway through their journey, as the sun was beginning to set Dean had pulled over and instructed his younger brother, Sam, to jump onto the back seat and get some sleep. Sam had tried to argue, but he knew that in the end there was no way he would win against Dean, so he had complied and clambered over the seat. He was asleep within minutes of his head hitting the seat, despite not looking very comfortable from where Dean was.   
  
Dean soon discovered that sleeping in the drivers seat of the car was not the most comfortable of places. It had been okay for the first hour or so, until he started to get pins and needles in his legs and a crick in his neck. He turned in his seat to look at Sam.  
  
“What?” Sam asked, opening his eyes and looking back at Dean.  
  
Dean was startled at Sam’s question, he had thought that the taller man was still asleep. He shook his head, “Nothing,” he replied. “Just trying to get comfortable. It’s not working so well,” he grumbled.  
  
Sam laughed and shifted over so that there was space on the backseat for another person. Dean hesitated, unsure of what he should do. It wasn’t as if him and Sam hadn’t been in such close proximity before. They had spent many a night sleeping in a one bed motel room when they were hunting. But ever since Dean had started feeling things that he knew he shouldn’t be feeling for his younger brother, Dean had been trying to make sure they had as a little physical contact as they could.  
  
“For crying out loud,” Sam scowled, rolling his eyes. “The backseat’s more comfortable than the front, even if it is too short to stretch out properly. So get back here and get some sleep,” Sam instructed.  
  
Dean hesitated for another moment before climbing over the seat into the back of the car. Somehow he managed to position himself so that he was lying on his side, his back to Sam.  
  
“I don’t bite,” Sam whispered, wrapping him arm around Dean’s waist and pulling him back into his younger brother’s embrace, like Dean had done when they were younger in an attempt to comfort Sam. “Hard,” Dean was sure he heard Sam add quietly.  
  
“What?” Dean asked quietly. But Sam didn’t answer him, the younger man had already fallen asleep with his face buried in Dean’s shoulder.  
  
Dean sighed quietly, trying to ignore the fact that the person he had been lusting after for the past six years was breathing hot air over his neck, sending shivers down his spine and causing his cock to harden.  
  
~  
  
Dean woke to the sound of silence and something digging into his back. At first his sleep filled mind thought it was the seat belt. His eyes flew open when he realised that there was an arm around him and a body between him and the back of the seat, a very hard body.  
  
He tried to shift away from Sam, knowing that Sam was more than likely dreaming about having sex with a beautiful woman and he didn’t want to make his brother feel uncomfortable.  
  
Before Dean could sit up Sam’s arm, which was still around him, tightened and Sam muttered, “No,” in Dean’s ear. “Dean,” he moaned throatily, placing a kiss on Dean‘s neck.  
  
Dean gasped as his cock hardened. “Sam,” he muttered elbowing Sam lightly in an attempt to wake his brother up.   
  
Sam didn’t answer, instead he placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s neck. “I want you,” he whispered, nibbling on Dean’s ear lobe.  
  
As much as Dean was trying to convince himself that Sam was asleep and didn’t know what he was saying, the hard cock that was pressing against his back and Sam’s wandering hand told him that his brother was very aware of his actions and how they were effecting Dean.  
  
“We can’t do this,” Dean whimpered when Sam’s hand came to rest on his belt buckle. “It’s not right.”  
  
“I don’t care about right and wrong, Dean,” Sam whispered, somehow managing to flip Dean onto his back. “Do you even know how long I’ve wanted you like this?” he asked quietly, straddling Dean as he leant down and kissed Dean softly, trying to coax a response from the older man. A response Dean found himself giving without even thinking. “Since I was sixteen. Six years I’ve been fantasying about you. I’ve had six long years to come to terms with my feelings for you.”  
  
Sam leant forward, capturing Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. “I want you, Dean,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Dean’s lips, sending a shiver through the shorter man. “More than anything. But if you don’t want to do this, just say so now and I’ll leave. You’ll never have to worry about me again.”  
  
The thought of losing Sam terrified Dean more than any supernatural creature he had encountered in his entire life. When Sam shifted away, taking Dean’s silence the wrong way, Dean found himself doing something he never thought he would have the courage to do. He reached out and grabbed Sam, pulling him back down.  
  
“Don’t go,” he instructed. “God, Sam,” he breathed, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that,” he murmured, running his hand into Sam’s hair and crashing their lips together.  
  
When Dean felt Sam’s tongue enter his mouth his conscious gave up trying to tell him that kissing his baby brother was wrong and he just concentrated on the feelings Sam was stirring up in them. His fingers tightened their grip on Sam’s hair, pressing their lips together firmly.  
  
Sam’s hands moved down Dean’s chest and torso, pulling the hem of his t-shirt out from where it was tucked into Dean’s jeans.  
  
Dean shivered as the coolness of the car hit his bare skin. Desperate to feel his brother’s skin under his fingertips, Dean pulled Sam’s own t-shirt off and tossed it onto the floor of the car.  
  
“God,” Dean murmured, running his hands up Sam’s back, pulling his down so that their chests were pressed against each other.  
  
Their twin moans were loud enough to make Dean thankful that they had parked practically in the middle of nowhere, where there was no body to hear their moans and no nosey eyes to observe their actions.  
  
In every fantasy that Dean had imagined he had never been on the bottom. In fact, every experience he had had with men Dean had always been the one in control. The idea of giving up that control to anyone terrified Dean completely. But now that Sam was kissing his way towards Dean’s waist band, Dean was more than willing to pass control to the younger man.  
  
Sam paused at his belt, looking up at Dean questioningly. Dean moaned lightly and nodded his head, indicating the he was more than ok with what was happening. Sam smiled dazzlingly and slowly popped open the button and, just as slowly, pulled down Dean’s zipper.  
  
Dean moaned when his hard cock sprang free from his jeans - he was suddenly glad that he didn’t like to wear underwear. Sam almost fell off of the seat as he struggled to remove Dean’s jeans.  
Dean undid Sam’s jeans and pushed them down. “Off,” he growled in impatience.  
  
Sam grinned down at him and kicked his jeans off, before settling in between his brother’s legs. “You got any lube?” he asked, looking down at him.  
  
Dean shook his head and reached down, grabbing the lubricated condom he kept in his wallet. “This’ll do,” he said, pressing the condom into Sam’s hand. Dean moaned when Sam sucked a couple of fingers into his mouth. He couldn’t believe how erotic that sight was.   
  
Dean hissed when Sam pressed a finger against his entrance, followed almost immediately by a second finger. “Enough,” he moaned, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm and stilling his movements.  
  
Sam hesitated. “You sure?” he asked nervously.  
  
Dean nodded his head eagerly. He watched as Sam rolled the condom over his cock. He couldn’t help staring, the sight of his brother’s erection was so much more captivating that any other guy that Dean had ever been with.  
  
Somehow Sam managed to lift Dean’s legs over his shoulders. Dean had kicked his boots off and now the tips of his toes were brushing against the roof of the car with every movement that Sam made. When Sam positioned himself at Dean’s entrance, he cast another questioning look down at his brother. Dean nodded his head impatiently, almost screaming as Sam pushed into him with a single thrust.  
  
Sam leant down and captured Dean’s mouth in his own, swallowing his older brother’s moans and pleas as he started moving. His movements started out slow but with every thrust Sam made Dean grew more impatient and soon he was curling his legs around Sam’s waist, dragging him in deeper and deeper with each thrust until Sam’s cock brushed against the bundle of nerves that were buried inside of him, sparking of a shower of tingles down Dean’s spine.  
  
In the back of his mind, Sam thought that it was quite amusing that Dean - who was always so vocal about everything - was pretty much silent during sex. The only sounds that were escaping the older Winchester’s mouth were throaty moans and tiny whimpers as Sam pushed them both closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Dean stiffened when he felt Sam’s cock slam against his prostate again and he couldn’t last any longer. He tipped his head back, screaming out Sam’s name as he came all over his stomach and Sam’s hand - which the younger man had closed around Dean’s cock at some point.  
  
Sam’s own moan was muffled by Dean’s neck as he thrust into his older brother once more before he was coming deep in Dean’s body.  
  
Dean let out a groan as Sam collapsed on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breath. “Dude, get off,” he grumbled, “you’re heavy.”  
  
Sam chuckled against Dean’s skin as he shifted his weight onto one arm. “Are we okay?” he asked quietly, looking down at Dean.  
  
“Man,” Dean started, “don’t start with the…”  
  
“I know, I know,” Sam cut him off, “I was just checking,” he continued, moving his weight so that he was only lying half on Dean. “We’re going to be sticky later,” he commented.  
  
“Oh, well,” Dean shrugged wrapping his arms around his younger brother and pulling him closer. Sam sighed contently and rested his head against Dean’s chest before falling asleep.  
  
Dean smiled down at him and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “We’re more than okay, Sammy,” he whispered.


End file.
